User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes
User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes/Archive 1. User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes/Archive 2 __TOC__ BOO OMG, no signiture, it must be a ghost! - RASIC 21:58, September 8, 2009 (UTC) 21:50, September 9, 2009 (UTC)]] Reminds me of phoneghosts... Pararaptor 11:38, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that I fell asleep waiting for you. Got caught with my lappy under the covers in the morning... Spoon 14:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Skidoosh ma man! Unfortunatly, it's approaching that time where I have to pretend to be asleep. So don't run away. Spoon 21:07, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sure did. I was very very angry at everything in the morning for some reason. Spoon 21:14, September 9, 2009 (UTC) 'Twas good. Quadruple Engineering. Spoon 21:30, September 9, 2009 (UTC) You know what, I don't give a shit about her anymore. It's the darndest thing. Hurry up with ya Book report, will you? Spoon 21:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Wait, it WAS a book report? Spoon 21:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Gawddammit. Spoon 21:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thomas Spoonshivik. Spoon 21:55, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Not as crazy as my Nitty! Spoon 22:00, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Don't die too quickly, pal. I think he did. What was yer homework? Spoon 22:03, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Bullshit. Are you looking forward to meeting El Presidente tomorrow? Spoon 22:10, September 9, 2009 (UTC) "Hello, children of American. I, am your President. FIRE THE NUKES!!!" Spoon 22:16, September 9, 2009 (UTC) "We are faceung the thraet of an Commie invasian force-a." Spoon 22:27, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Ahem. TAFFY FOR ALL! Spoon 22:33, September 9, 2009 (UTC) the midget says he likes taffy... Do you like the new Front page ad? Spoon 22:38, September 9, 2009 (UTC) And then Jaaaames was a zombie. Spoon 22:44, September 9, 2009 (UTC) 23:51 Spoon 22:51, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, buuuuddy. :D Spoon 22:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Then I'll stop saying it >:D Spoon 22:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I'll be dreaming of something else. Like I did last night >_> Spoon 23:04, September 9, 2009 (UTC) What do you think? Hehe... Spoon 23:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Fuck. Are you guys even working on the mod anymore? It seems more like a forum than a wiki xD 20:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) God fucking dammit! How long have you been here? Spoon 20:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Of course you did. ;P Spoon 21:00, September 10, 2009 (UTC) "A squad with a wisecracking Brit (Not you), a badass American sniper (Me), a gay American Medic (Nitty), a Russian LMGer (IdealistCommi), a Jive-talking Half-Black Half-Samoan Australian (ElephantGuts), and a Homosexual Scottish person (You)" That is the premise of Jaaaaaaames' new story. Spoon 21:04, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Who be talkin' bout me?! And yes, that was me. I forgot that I wasn't signed in. Was it THAT obvious it was me? xD JimmyBassatti 21:06, September 10, 2009 (UTC) "Lous Lous" You dumbshit. Spoon 21:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Because, Scottish people are what makes Spoony angry. And Mexicans. Totally unrelated, I'm gonna fucking teach this kid at school to stop being an asshole to me tomorrow :D !JimmyBassatti 21:10, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Is what done? JimmyBassatti 21:15, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ... well that's stupid. Spoon 21:22, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Ja, mein fuhrur. Spoon 21:28, September 10, 2009 (UTC) http://www.dailyhaha.com/_pics/o_rly_bush.jpg Spoon 21:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Um... do we have a total of 12 grand over 12 years? Spoon 21:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) It's how much two foxes will cost us in their lives. Assumeing they don't get sick. Spoon 21:44, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Lemme give ya some stats: (I was bored and did this in Physics) *1 fox = approx £500 to purchase **2 foxes = £1000 *Spaying = approx £80-£120 per fox *Cost of food for a year = £500 **Fox lifespan = 12 years. ***Cost of feeding = £6000 *Outfitting the house to accomodate foxes = approx £2000 *Various other expenidures. = Shit ton of money. Spoon 21:53, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Guess what Spooningworth found out? Spoon 21:59, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Caffine withdrawl symptoms! Spoon 22:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) It has to be the problem. Spoon 22:09, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Das warehouse? I was downing 5-6 cans of carbonated drinks a day. For 14 days. Then, going to a point of none for days on end. Spoon 22:15, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I DON'T HAVE BOWEL PROBLEMS! Eating difficulties, remember? Plus, I'm irritable all day now. Spoon 22:19, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi! You've reached the Spoony hotline! Please leave your query after the tone. *Bloop* Spoon 21:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Spoon 21:03, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Wait... it's the weekend? Spoon 21:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Nothing is up! Ever! Spoon 21:11, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Spoon 21:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah yeah, I'm loosing grip on my sanity and all that pallarva. Spoon 21:21, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Alex. Pararaptor 21:21, September 11, 2009 (UTC) How's the getting-out-of-school going? Pararaptor 21:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hell, Mr. Alex. Repeat question. How's the getting-out-of-school going? Pararaptor 21:30, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ah hell, I've been told to get off the lappy. I'll sneakily come back as soon as I can. Spoon 21:39, September 11, 2009 (UTC) "IIIIIIIIIIIII will always love yooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu....." Pararaptor 21:45, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Fuck you, Steve. Spoon 21:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Waitaminute... It's 9/11. Are you celebrating? Spoon 22:10, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I found it quie funny that I only just realised that. Spoon 22:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Was there not some soppy speech in school? Spoon 22:22, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I like how nobody mentions the the two other planes. The one that hit the Pentagon, and the one that crashed after a botched passenger takeover. Spoon 22:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I knew about that. http://www.kongregate.com/games/Mazapan/you-have-to-burn-the-rope#achievements_tab_pane Play dis game. Spoon 22:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Game of the Year? Spoon 22:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I burn ropes. Spoon 22:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Manic depressive, I'd say! Spoon 22:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Silly you, ALL CONFUSED! Spoon 23:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) What? Spoon 23:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You never cease to astound me. Spoon 23:11, September 11, 2009 (UTC) What? Spoon 23:19, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Right... Spoon 23:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ugh, I'm knackered. Can I go to sleep? Spoon 23:32, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Fucking timezones... Pararaptor 23:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) So... Nitty. How are you? Pararaptor 23:36, September 11, 2009 (UTC) God fucking dammit... My Mum tried to ban me from the internet, because we got a letter from the broadband provider stating I'd downloaded 40GBs of stuff last month, and they are increasing the prices. Therefore, I'm currently violating the ban, with cash next to me to throw at her to SHUT THAT BITCH UP! Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 13:20, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Fuck no. I'll throw all the fucking money I have at her to keep us here. Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 13:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't fucking download anything. Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 13:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm fucking sick of all this... SHIT I have to take every fucking day of my life... Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 13:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) If I can't make it through now, how in fucks name can I go on to do anything? Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 13:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Want an example of what I have to put up with? "TOM! Pick those crumbs off the floor!" "They're not my crumbs." "DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" "I wasn't." "See! You're doing it again!" "No, I really wasn't." " And wash the dishes! You never help me ever!" "Well you never ask." "I shouldn't have to ask!" "Then how would I be aware of the task?" "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 13:43, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Guess what? My mum just came in. "Hello. Here's some money." -Me "What for?" "The extra internet." "Are you on it now?" "Yes, I am." " this is getting rediculous, Thomas." Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 13:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) My Mum is strange like that. The key is keeping a calm voice, and excessive sarcasm. Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 13:54, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Meh. You could be in Australia where teh governments are cracking down on the internet. Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 13:58, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, no... the last time they tried that the thing was hacked after two days by a 15-year-old. Pararaptor 13:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of porn... Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 14:06, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Here we go! Pararaptor 14:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) YAY! Shteven made funny typing words on page! Give him cookie! Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 14:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooohhhhhh... Fuck you. Pararaptor 14:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Shteven is a real awesome guy and he doesn't afraid of anything. Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 14:15, September 12, 2009 (UTC) NO! Save the stories It's not a good time for that Be patient, my friend Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 14:19, September 12, 2009 (UTC) There once was a man on a wiki, Where the admins were very dicky, They all wrote haikus, Of which he dissaproved, So he decided to go take the mickey! Pararaptor 14:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) "STEVEN HAS FAINTED!!!" Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 14:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Raus! Raus! Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 14:58, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I get the feeling I'm going to get kicked off soon. If that happens, I'll go for a looong walk to annoy them. Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 15:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Why would that annoy them? Pararaptor 15:15, September 12, 2009 (UTC) It would be an act of defiance. They hate that. And now they're argueing, which will put her in a bad mood, which increases the chances. Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 15:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Argh! Your Americanisms hurt! Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 16:01, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Does this mean... DAYS OFF SCHOOL?! :D Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 16:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Say whaaa...? Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 16:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) It's more fun to have a conversation with one. Because you get all irritable. Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 16:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) M'kay. Why are they making dinner NOW? I'm not even in the slightest bit hungry! Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 16:19, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Oh look, the step-sisters are here. SHUT UP YOU! Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 16:22, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Aha! Your memory is failing you. I've already told you. Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 16:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ugh, fine. Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 16:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Fuck that, there's a shouting match going on. Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 16:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC) *ALARM CLOCK SOUND!!!* You FAILED! Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 16:56, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Doc! C'mon man! Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 18:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC)